Ditch
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Hermione is leaving her husband for a three week business trip in Florida, whatever will happen when someone unexpected shows up?
1. Business Trip

**Disclaimer: We don't own any characters in this story except some later on. We do own the plot and wish that no one would steal it or use any part of it without our permission.**

**A/N: This is the next story by ShiverBoo. It is only called ditch because that word is mentioned twice in the entirety of the story and Amber wanted to call it that. It will be posted biweekly, hopefully Monday and Friday.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I. Business Trip**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on, three weeks for a business trip?"

"Harry, it's not so bad, I'll call you every night," Hermione said to her complaining husband.

"But three weeks?" he asked, annoyed that she would be away from him for that long.

"Honey," she soothed as she gave him a kiss, holding his face in her hands. Harry put his hands over hers and held onto them as he deepened the kiss.

"I am going to miss you so much," Harry said when they pulled away for air.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Hermione said softly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Three weeks?"

"Calm down."

"You're leaving me alone in this godforsaken haunted house for three weeks?" Pansy screamed.

"Calm down or I'll shove your wand up your ass...on second thought, you'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" Draco sneered.

Pansy gave him a disgusted look. "Why do you have to leave?" she asked sadly.

"It's not like I'm ever here anyway. I'm always gone and you're always fucking someone else in your bed," Draco said softly.

"Because you're never here..." Pansy started.

"Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't sleep with you for a million Galleons," he said softly. "And you won't be alone, invite Oscar or whatever his name is over, I'm sure he'd like to live like royalty in _my _house for three weeks," Draco said snidely.

"First, his name is Oliver, and second, it's _our _house..."

"Just because I was forced into this fucking marriage does not mean that any of it is yours."

"I had a dowry," Pansy said, sticking her pug face in the air.

"Yes, and you spent it all paying guys to fuck you because that's the only way you'll ever get it."

"You are such a bastard!" Pansy screamed.

"And you, _luv_, are in _my_ house, on _my_ money, having sex with _other _men. I don't care if you don't want me to leave because as it is, I can control anything you do. I am leaving to get away from you and maybe find the pleasure in someone else's company."

"Why won't you just sleep with me?"

Draco turned heel and left the room. He needed something to drink, something strong, and he needed it now.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After drinking four snifters of rum, Draco was a bit tipsy. He sat in a stupor, his drunken thoughts running through his mind.

_I'm sorry Draco, but it's over. I don't want to see you anymore._

_No, you don't know what you're talking about, you can't love him._

_But I do, you just can't understand that because you are incapable of love._

_I do understand, I love you, Hermione._

_It's too late, Draco, it's over. I'm with Harry now..._

Draco slammed his fist down on the table. Why did these fucking thought always have to remind him. _I'm with Harry now. _That's all he could think about. The woman he loved, even though she though him incapable of it, was with bloody famous Harry Potter.

Draco lifted the top off of the decanter of the amber-coloured liquid and poured himself another glass.

**A/N: Hope you like the first chapter. Not sure how many chapters there will be exactly, probably around 15.**

**Lemons and Chocolate Spoons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	2. Ditch

**Disclaimer: It still isn't ours.**

**A/N: We're glad you liked the first chapter, on we go, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

**II. Ditch**

"You're not going anywhere until I get a goodbye kiss," Harry said as his wife got ready to apparate to her destination.

"Harry, I have to go, I'm going to be late," Hermione complained, grabbing up her luggage. "I'll floo you tonight when I get settled in," she said as Harry gave her a kiss. Hermione dropped her luggage and brought her arms about Harry's neck, making him pull her in closer by the waist.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away from their sweet goodbye. "I really have to go, Harry," she said, lifting her bags once again and apparating to the appropriate place. The first thing she saw was a head of shock-blond hair and a confused face looking down on her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Working. What are you doing here?"

"Working," Draco replied.

They stared at each other in complete silence until a short man walked up to Hermione and offered to take her bags. She sent him away with her luggage and a silver sickle before turning back to the blonde.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, gesticulating to a room beyond the lobby that they had apparated to.

Hermione gave a small nod and followed him into the room with the rest of the guests that would be here these three weeks.

Hermione tried to avoid Draco as they entered the crowded room, but he seemed to follow her everywhere she went. She received her room key from an elderly witch wearing an odd hat with a stuffed vulture on top. Hermione had the feeling that she knew her from somewhere, but she put the thought out of mind as she tried to ditch Draco as he was preoccupied with his own room key. In her hurried movement to the other side of the room, she noticed that she knew nobody.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around and look up at a man about her age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Apparently, he knew her, but she couldn't recognize him.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked again.

Hermione nodded, ignoring the use of her maiden name.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked in an amused voice. She was about to shake her head when he gave himself away with a big grin.

"Neville?" she asked. "What happened? You're so different!"

"Thanks, I guess," he laughed. "Gran guesses I was a late, _late _bloomer."

Hermione struck her forehead with an open palm. "The room-key lady! That was your Gran!" Then, in a lowered voice. "She still wears that hat?"

Neville smiled but then his grin faded and Hermione turned to see Draco looming over her once again.

"Malfoy," Neville said curtly.

"Longbottom." Then to Hermione. "Hermione."

"It's Potter, Malfoy."

"Well, _Hermione,_ may I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"I'm quite comfortable here, thank you," she said.

"I can leave," suggested Neville, but he stopped when Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"You're fine here," she said forcefully.

Neville smiled weakly and turned away from Hermione but remained near.

"I would really like to talk to you alone," explained Draco.

"Whatever you have to say can be said here."

Draco smirked. "I still love you, Hermione."

Neville spun around. "What?" he demanded.

"You can't say _that_!" Hermione hissed as she pulled him out to the door by his sleeve.

After they had made it out of the crowded room, Hermione slapped Draco across his face. He jolted back and rubbed the sore spot.

"Should I bother to ask what that was for?"

"For blurting something like _that _out in there!" she yelled.

Draco was about to defend himself when Neville suddenly broke through the door. Hermione looked away and bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Just embarrassed," she admitted.

"So…what Malfoy said…?" Neville prompted, ignoring the third party for the time being.

Hermione turned and glared at Draco. "What Malfoy said was his idea of a joke."

"What I said was the truth," Draco insisted. "I meant it five years ago and I mean it now."

"I love Harry," Hermione stated firmly.

"Yeah, and I love Pansy," Draco mocked.

Hermione shifted her eyes away.

Neville, feeling like he was intruding, silently left the duo to fight it out themselves.

Draco took a step closer and gently brushed some of Hermione's hair back over her shoulder. He then cupped her face in his hand. Hermione's eyes fluttered at the familiar touch.

"Don't deny it, Hermione," Draco said softly. "You feel something for me. Admit it."

Hermione opened her eyes and slapped his hand away. She turned around and marched back into the crowded room, leaving Draco alone in the hall. When he came back in, Hermione's wavy brown hair was lost to him.

**A/N: Review all! We love knowing what you think about our stories.**

**Lemons and Vanilla Forks**

**Brittany and Amber**


	3. I Like Coffee

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. Have we said that enough yet?**

**A/N: Yay! Everyone likes this story so far. That makes us happy!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**III. I Like Coffee**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning, after Hermione had showered and dressed, a knock came from the door that connected her room with her neighbour's. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a towel-clad Draco Malfoy.

Draco was too engrossed in trying to open a packet of coffee to notice who had answered his call.

"Do you have any extra hangers?" he asked without looking up. "I have a few more suits than hangers."

Hermione was growing frustrated with the bag of coffee. She drew her wand and opened it magically for him. Unfortunately, he was tugging on it at that exact moment and the bag spilled grounds all over the floor and into the air.

Hermione shrieked as grounds fell into her hair. "Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Hermione!" Draco said, surprised. "You're next door to me?"

"So it would seem," she sighed in exasperation. She left the door and returned with a few of her extra hangers.

"You always were prepared," he said smugly.

Hermione smiled as she vainly tried to _scourgify _herself, but to her dismay she wasn't exactly dirty so the spell didn't work.

"Don't worry about it," Draco winked. "Now you smell like coffee. I like coffee," he said and then he shut his door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now, I would like to explain to all of you why you are here," the woman who had stood up at the table in front of everyone during breakfast started.

"Finally," Hermione heard Draco grumble from the next table.

"As you all know by now, you are in Florida," the woman said. "This is because as a supporter of this hotel through our law firm, they have invited us to spend the opening three weeks at this hotel. So, without further ado, enjoy yourselves. They only ask that we all fill out a survey at the end of the three weeks."

There was much chattering throughout the four tables of representatives from the very large international law firm that Hermione worked for. Unfortunately, she had no one to talk to about these new events and quickly started shovelling down her food so she could get back up to her room to floo Harry.

"Does Potter starve you at home? It looks like you haven't eaten in a week," Draco drawled and Hermione could feel his presence behind her.

Hermione swallowed. "Actually, I was just on my way up to talk to Harry, I'm not sure I'll be staying here."

"Hermione, three weeks of free room and board on the beach, away from Pothead and with me, what could be better?" he asked.

"And please tell me how that is appealing. I have to spend three weeks away from my husband with a filthy ferret on the beach—which doesn't sound like fun since it's infested with sharks."

"Come on, Hermione, live a little."

"I am alive, thank you very much," she said, throwing her napkin down on the table and getting up, walking away from the prat as quickly as possible.

Draco just stood by the table, smiling. "The witch lives next to me and she thinks she's going to get away?" he laughed to himself. "I'll have her by the end of this." Then he headed off to see what else was there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Stay there, Hermione. It's a vacation, that you badly need, and you're getting paid for it. What could be better?"

"You being here with me," she sighed. "Whatever happened to not wanting to be apart for three weeks?"

"That was before I knew you would be getting a vacation. You work too hard, Hermione. You should enjoy this!"

"I know I _should_," she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I should get back to unpacking, though."

"You're not unpacked yet? Don't be getting lazy on me, love," Harry smiled.

"I won't."

Hermione pulled her head from the fire and dusted the layer of soot in her hair and on her clothes off. She watched as the fire returned to its normal colour. Looking around her room she noticed that one of her empty bags was not put away yet, so she stuffed it onto the closest shelf.

"Lying to Potter?" asked a sultry voice from the adjoining doorway.

Hermione jumped at the noise and glared back at Draco.

"Get out of my room," she ordered him.

"Answer my question first."

"Out!" She pointed past him into his own room. Draco remained where he was. Hermione snapped her arm down with a scowl. "I wasn't lying."

"Looks to me like you are completely unpacked. Why didn't you want to talk to him?"

"Like you really care, Malfoy," she groaned and collapsed on her bed.

"Well, if the only way to get you back—"

"I was eighteen and stupid when we were dating. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Trust me."

"So we were a mistake?" he asked with a grin. He lay down on the bed next to her and nuzzled his head into her neck. "Your first real relationship was a mistake. Your first snog, shag and love—"

"I never said that I loved you!" she shouted as she rolled away from him and stood up. Draco looked up lazily after her.

"You don't need to say it to feel it," he reminded her before slipping back into his own room. Hermione stared after him, speechless.

**Lemons, Love, and Strawberry Sporks**

**Brittany and Amber**


	4. Urge to be a Bachelor

**Disclaimer: We don't anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**IV. Urge to be a Bachelor**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione and Neville were taking a walk on the beach later that day. The sun was setting and the view was breathtaking. Hermione was catching Neville up on her post-Hogwarts days and he was returning the favour. Finally, Neville brought up the inevitable.

"What was that with Malfoy earlier?"

Hermione groaned in response.

"You don't have to explain. I was just curious."

"No, it's all right. Basically, we dated secretly seventh year. But I started dating Harry as well and fell for him, so I broke it off with Malfoy. He said he loved me, but I knew that he was incapable of such strong feelings. Lust, yes. Love, no."

"All right." He was silent for a while. "Why did you date him?"

Hermione stopped walking looked out at the ocean. The sun had set so the water and sky were both dark. As she tried to locate the horizon in vain, she muttered, "I still don't know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we don't see each other this much at home," Harry laughed. "Why don't you make it a goal not to floo over here everyday? It's a vacation. Relax a little."

Hermione sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Go to bed now," Harry said.

Hermione left the fire and Harry sighed. She was acting very oddly, but he assumed it had something to do with her abnormal lack of work to do. Either way, his wife was gone for three weeks and he had a sudden urge to be a bachelor again. He picked up his mobile and called his best friend for a night at the bars.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I don't know, Harry. I don't think I want to go to a bar tonight."

"Why not, Ron?"

"Because Lavender just broke up with me…again…and I'm not really in the mood."

"Ron, you're going whether you like it or not, even if I have to drag you."

"Fine, fine!" Ron said. "I'll go, just no matchmaking, all right?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, shooing his friend out the door of his flat.

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons**

**Brittany and Amber**


	5. Body Over Mind

**Disclaimer: We are seniors in high school. We are not J.K.R. We do not own the characters that we use in these stories, we own the plot, some of the location (Well, we don't own Florida, but we own how we use it, I think), and we own the characters that you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books and movies.**

**A/N: We know that the last chapter was really short. I (Brittany) am trying to make the chapters longer, but when I put them on this it's like three pages on Word and then it seems somuch smaller when it gets here. I don't know why. Anyway, I will try to make them longer for all of you who like to read a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**V. Body Over Mind**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. There was a girl with her head down on the bar, she was sobbing. Harry could hear her sniffling and moaning. "What's wrong?" he tried again as he sat next to the shaken brunette.

"My boyfriend…" she said. "He—he—"

"He broke up with you?" Harry asked.

"He _died,_" she said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh," Harry said. "How did that happen?" he asked.

"Quidditch accident," she said.

He stared open-mouthed at her, this was a Muggle club, he didn't expect a witch to be here.

"It's not a very well-known sport, you've probably never heard of it," she continued.

"No," he said. "I have heard of it, I play it."

"Really?" she asked, starting to wipe the tears from her eyes, but leaving her head on the counter.

"Yeah, I play seeker for Puddlemere," he said.

"That's the team Oliver was on before he went to the Cannons. Yesterday a bludger knocked him off of his broom and he—he fell—" She started sobbing again.

"Oliver? As in Oliver Wood?"

"Yes," the girl said.

"He's dead?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and now I have no one."

"What's your name?" Harry asked softly, feeling sorry for the woman.

"Pansy…" she sobbed. "Pansy Malfoy."

Harry's hands tensed. "Pansy _Parkinson_?" he asked.

"Yes, until I married my bastard husband! We really aren't married in truth—we've never…he—he refuses to sleep with me!"

_Oh gods, I didn't remember how much she whined. _Harry thought bitterly. "I'm sorry," he forced.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, finally lifting her head from the bar. She looked into his bright green eyes and started crying again. "Gods, I told Harry bloody Potter that my husband won't sleep with me?" she cried.

Harry was looking dumbstruck at his old school mate's face. She had nothing of the pugliness left that she had back in school. In fact, she was quite beautiful now. She had a small, pointed nose; aristocratic in a feminine way. Her raven hair nearly as dark as his own fell in waves midway down her back. Bright blue eyes, still watery from her tears. Her cheeks were splashed with rouge. Her lips, red, rosy, pouty, made in a way that looked as though they waited to be kissed.

He looked back to her eyes, noticing that he had spent far too long looking at her lips. "Why not?" he asked and cursed himself at the question sounding husky and a bit breathless.

"I don't know," she said softly, lowering her tear-stricken eyes. "He doesn't desire me, I have a horrible feeling that he's in love with someone he can't have. He's always so depressed and he drinks all the time. I just wish that once he would get so drunk to climb into my bed, just so I would know what it would be like to sleep with my husband," she cried.

"He doesn't deserve you," Harry heard himself say—his body taking over his mind. He therefore reasoned that his next action of wrapping his arm about her neck and dragging her mouth to his was also not his fault.

**Lemons and Vanilla Sporks (Wait, Vanilla Forks!)**

**Brittany and Amber**


	6. Rape

**Disclaimer: It's not ours, how many times have we said that?**

**A/N: There was no way for me to get online over break so I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up. The chapters are longer now and there is a total of thirteen.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VI. Rape**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mmm, Harry," Hermione moaned as lips moved up her jaw and onto her lips, kissing her with tenderness.

"Hermione," moaned a husky voice against her lips.

Hermione wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him closer to her, bringing her body flush against his. "Make love to me?" she asked softly. "I've missed you."

If not for the name uttered out of her mouth when he first started kissing her, he probably would have done just that, but the fact that she automatically assumed it was her husband made Draco's heart squeeze within his chest.

"I can't," he said and slowly she opened her eyes and saw not emerald green but a stony, dusky grey with quicksilver around the edges.

"Draco!" she said, pushing him off of her and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, the effect the action had on Draco's heart was inclement. He lowered his gaze from her harsh stare. He walked back through the door to his own room and lay down on his bed looking utterly forlorn.

But Hermione stormed in after him. "Why would you do something like that? Take advantage of me in my sleep? You're worse than I thought, Malfoy, you nearly _raped_ me! Gods, if Harry knew—"

"For one, you know the reason why I did. Two, I did not nearly rape you! You told me to take you and I did not. Third, I don't care if Harry bloody Potter finds out because he's already planning to do something behind your back," Draco said calmly, not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He told you not to floo him everyday, that means he wants his privacy. That means he doesn't want you to find out what he's been up to."

"Liar! I'm sure if I flooed him right now he would be—" She stopped and looked at her watch, accounted for the time difference, and, "—sleeping," she concluded.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because Harry's my husband and I love him and he loves me," Hermione said simply and walked back into her room.

"Aren't you even going to check?"

"No!"

"Why?" he screamed across to the other room.

"Because I trust him!"

"Fine, be the naïve wife who stays at home with the kids and makes his tea and—"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"And kiss his arse at every step just because he's Harry Potter!"

"Shut up!"

"Mark my words, dearest. If you check you might see something you won't like but at least I'll be here to help you with it. If you find out later, I won't be."

"Consider them marked," she said in a soft tone that eluded danger.

"Good day," Draco said in a fiercely sarcastic tone, then strode to his door and slammed it shut behind him.

In her room, Hermione threw a handful of floo powder on the grate, stepped in and said the name of her destination clearly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry?" Hermione called into the empty house. Not seeing him she invited herself to go upstairs to their bedroom.

She opened the door and saw her husband's face peeking out from the covers. She smiled. She had been positive that he would be sleeping; here was her proof. She was turning to leave when she heard the covers rustle.

She looked back to tell Harry to keep sleeping, but instead gasped loudly at the sight of a slender arm draped across her husband. The arm stirred at the gasp and Hermione instantly recognized her Husband's lover. A slow smirk slipped across Pansy's face as she realized that she had finally received the greatest revenge.

She hadn't known a few hours earlier that this fling with an old enemy could turn into something so perfect. Hermione Granger, Potter actually, was who Draco wanted and she knew it. Now she had stolen Hermione's husband, even if it was only for one night. As Hermione backed away from the room, Pansy laid back down, snuggling closer to Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Hermione stepped through the fireplace she had to hold her tears in. Draco was standing there in front of her, obviously awaiting her return.

"I heard you floo over," he admitted. Hermione nodded. "So?"

"I was right," she said glumly.

"You were…?"

"He was sleeping, like I said he would be." She rubbed her eyes with the bases of her palms and smoothed her hair out. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for the day."

Draco tried to apologize. "I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place to decide if he was cheating on you or not."

"No, it wasn't," she said curtly.

"May I ask one thing though?"

"Hmnh?"

"Who was he sleeping with?"

Hermione spun around to face him. "Get out of my room, Malfoy."

"You'll feel horrible until you talk about it," he said.

"Out!"

"Hermione," he said as he got nearer. "Don't be naïve."

Hermione's lower lip wavered as she tried to tell him off again. One tear that slipped down her cheek was soon followed by a waterfall. Draco held her as she sobbed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How did you know?" she asked later on when her eyes were dry.

"You were almost in tears the entire time. It wasn't a difficult emotion to decipher."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I wouldn't even be this upset if _she _hadn't been so damn smug when she saw me standing there. It suddenly became personal."

Draco wrapped his arm around her middle. "Did you know her? Is that why it was worse?"

Hermione bit her lip. How could she tell him that his wife was with her husband? "Yes, I knew her a long time ago."

"Who?"

Hermione looked at Draco. She lowered her eyes. "Pansy."

"My wife?" he said in shock. Hermione nodded. Draco laughed shortly. "Wow. Pansy and Potter."

Hermione was unsure of how he felt. "Don't you care just a little bit?"

"I'm actually more in shock that she didn't take him to my manor and boast about how it all belongs to her."

Hermione stood up, furious. For a minute she had thought the could be caring. Now she saw that he only cared about himself. Damn the fact that his wife was sleeping around! Hell, he could even joke about it. And why should he be supportive of her when he had the same problem? It didn't seem to matter to him that she couldn't handle her souse messing around on the side.

Hermione stormed out of her room leaving a speechless Draco.

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story, leave a nice little review for us if you are.**

**Lemons and Chocolate.**

**Brittany and Amber**


	7. Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Disclaimer: Have we ever owned it? I didn't think so.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VII. Unresolved Sexual Tension**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She doesn't want to see you, Malfoy."

"Longbottom," Draco growled and lifted his wand. "Step aside."

Neville eyed the wand nervously but remained where he was. Draco tried to look menacing, but was unsuccessful at changing Neville's position. He put his wand away and Neville sighed audibly.

"Don't get used to it," he scowled before leaving the doorway.

Neville watched until Draco was out of sight before turning his back and entering his room. Hermione was on his bed, her back to him, staring out the window. She flinched when he walked to her and rested his hand flat on her back.

"Are you all right?" He was concerned.

"I suppose. I just can't help but wonder how long this has been going on for."

Neville sat down next to her. "Even if it was only this one time, would that matter?"

Hermione looked away from the ocean and onto Neville's boyish features and smiled sadly. "No."

Neville locked eyes with her and tilted his head to the side. "Herm—"

"Shh…" she whispered. She lifted a finger and traced his lips softly. Her finger dropped suddenly and she looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Neville nodded. "You need sleep."

She shook her head. "What I need is to be busy. I need something to do." She stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks for talking to me, Neville," she said before slipping out.

She was nearly at her door when Draco's hard body slammed hers into the wall. She didn't even struggle. Threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled his mouth to hers. Draco was shocked by her action; he had only meant to talk to her. Instead of refusing, Draco gave in readily, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Draco pressed his body closer to her. He snaked a hand behind her neck, pulling her head closer to him. With his other hand he lightly skimmed her figure through the thin cloth of her night gown that she had never changed out of.

They broke the kiss at the same time and Hermione relaxed her head against the wall—her eyes remained closed. Draco was staring at her mouth, fighting the urge to take it again, when she started talking.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"Don't be," he said softly. He kissed her neck lightly and could feel her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. He didn't want her to be sorry for this. Not this time.

"Draco, I can't," she insisted. She rolled away from him and entered her room. Draco watched her retreat and sighed heavily. He still had at least eighteen days.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Neville, are you doing anything today?" Hermione asked when she saw him in the lobby at breakfast.

"Not really, it's Saturday, so I've got the day off."

"Do you want to go down to the beach?"

Neville, only wanting Hermione to forget about Harry cheating on her and the stupid Slytherin Seeker stalking her, agreed. As they walked across a small boarded bridge to the water's edge, they suddenly heard a voice crying out behind them.

"Neville!" it screamed.

Hermione turned around with Neville to see two people running towards them. The girl ran straight into Neville's arms. The boy stood by with a smile.

Neville finally realized that he had been hugging this girl and stepped away from her slowly. "Er…Hermione, this is my girlfriend, Emma, and her brother, James. James, Emma, this is my friend from school, Hermione."

Emma gave Hermione a jealous glare and Hermione laughed. "I'm not trying to steal him from you, I'm married," she said.

"You're married?" James asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, holding her hand up. "But yesterday I caught my husband in bed with some other girl—a girl I really, really hate," Hermione said angrily.

"I see," said James.

"You know, my husband's father's name was James," Hermione said.

"Really?" he asked out of obligation.

"Yeah, I never got to meet him, he was murdered."

"That's sad," James said, trying to put some pity into it but hoping wearily that he could get away from this depressing girl.

"You know, Neville, I'm not up from a swim right now. I think I'm going to go back to my room," she said.

"All right," Neville said, still clinging to Emma.

Hermione was gone before anyone really knew what happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Draco?" Hermione asked incredulously. He was lying in _her _bed, watching _her _telly.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well, I was quite exhausted after telling Potter off that I decided to lay down," he said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'telling Harry off'?"

"I mean he came here looking for you and I heard him stumbling around so I came in here and then he was wondering what I, Draco Malfoy, was doing in your room, and then he was yelling at me for not treating women well—I think Pansy told him that I'd never slept with her, which is true—so then I had to get that off my chest, then he realized that I was in your room again and started accosting me. So then I had to promise him—pshh, promise to Potter—that I wouldn't lay a hand on you. I agreed, telling him that I hated you and that it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't touch you anyway—which we both obviously know is a lie—and then he left. So I lay down, awaiting your return."

Hermione was still staring and she didn't care that she looked stupid with her mouth hanging open like that.

"Keep that open any longer, Hermione, and it will have my tongue in it," Draco said from the bed.

Hermione clamped her mouth closed and gave him an angry glare. "No, Draco, just no, you're sick."

"Hey, I'm not sick. And if I am, then you are too. Who was the one kissing me in the hallway, hmmm?"

"I was distraught," Hermione said.

"And now you've come to grips that your husband is cheating on you with my wife," Draco said.

"It's a bit ironic, isn't it?"

"How so?"

"Well, them two together and you and I—"

"_Not _together, obviously," Draco said with disdain.

Hermione glared at him. "Can you leave now, I need to change out of my suit."

Draco ignored her comment and instead asked. "So, do you have a new boyfriend? I saw you talking to some guy with Longbottom."

"You were watching me?"

"No," Draco said, his eyes still on the telly.

Hermione huffed. "He was Neville's girlfriend's brother," she said.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I'm married!" Hermione screamed.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me," Draco smirked.

Hermione growled angrily at him, walked through the door connecting their rooms and lie down on his bed—face first—inhaling the scent of him. The weight then shifted on the bed as Draco climbed on. "I knew I could get you into my bed," he said.

Hermione's head lifted and she glared at him what she hoped was menacingly. "You cocky bastard."

"You have no idea," Draco said with a smug grin and made a glance down to his pants.

Hermione huffed for what she thought was the thousandth time that day and got up, walked through the door once again and this time slammed it shut and Draco heard the click of a lock.

**Lemons and Confection-Covered Utinsels**

**Brittany and Amber**


	8. Captain Obvious

**Disclaimer: We have never claimed to own it and will not start now.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**VIII. Captain Obvious**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on, Granger, let me in," Draco coaxed for the thousandth time—she had also put up spells with the lock and were too advanced for him to get through.

"It's not Granger, Malfoy, it's Potter! My last name is Potter! I'm married to _Harry_! Please stop trying to seduce me," she said the last part with a bit of a sob.

"You know that won't happen, Hermione, but if you let me in, I promise I won't hit on you anymore today," he said.

There was silence for a few moments and Draco thought she had just stopped talking to him, so he turned to go back to his bed.

Then he heard the lock click and the door open a sliver. "You promise?" she asked softly. He ran back over to the door.

"I just like spending time with you, Hermione, please don't lock me out again, I promise I won't hit on you—today," he said, making sure his promise did not uphold to future days when he planned on having her in his bed.

"All right," she said and let the door swing open. Draco walked through the open door and then hugged Hermione lightly. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Just then a whooshing sound indicated someone travelling by floo to the room. Harry Potter arrived moments later. He walked over to Hermione and threw his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I've been trying to find you, I came here earlier but _Malfoy _was here," he said.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said from the other side of Hermione.

"Wow, holy shit!" Harry said and jumped back from Hermione. "I didn't see you there, Malfoy."

"Nice to see you, too, Potter," Draco said sarcastically and walked back into his room. Hermione heard theTV turn on. She turned back to Harry.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"What's crawled up your bum? I just wanted to make sure everything was all right, you haven't flooed me since—well, since I told you not to."

"Yes, well, I've been busy," she said distantly.

"It's supposed to be a _vacation_, Hermione, that means relax, not do work."

"I didn't say I was busy with work, Harry," she said.

"Oh.. Well, I just assumed—"

"Yes, I know, what else would Hermione be busy with? It must be work, because she's Hermione!" she screamed.

"Calm down, Hermione, I didn't mean it that way. Is there something wrong?" he asked, trying to console her by pulling her in close into his strong embrace.

"Everything's wrong," she said. After a moment: "Harry, will you have sex with me?" she asked softly and Harry pulled away a little to look her in the eye. "I don't know, Hermione, you're too distraught right now, it wouldn't make it fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to me comforting," Hermione said, sobs starting in her throat.

"Well, maybe I can find another way to comfort you," he said.

"No, Harry, just go, I don't want to inconvenience you with your husbandal duties any longer," she said, pulling from his embrace.

"Hermione—"

"No, just go," she sobbed.

Harry looked reluctant but relieved at the same time. He turned and soon was gone.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she moved towards her bed. She then felt strong arms embrace her. "I told you to leave."

"No you didn't," said Draco's silky voice.

Hermione turned in his arms and cried into his chest. "He liked it!" she said, crying harder.

"How d'you figure?" Draco asked.

"If he was…really sorry (sniff)—then he would've come in here (another sniff) on his hands and knees…and—and begged for (sniff sniff) forgiveness. But he didn't! He (moan) pretended (clearing throat) like it never—never happened!"

"That means he doesn't feel guilty for it," Draco stated the obvious.

"I know!" she sobbed, hitting her fist against his hard chest. "I know, and—should I tell him that I know?" she looked up to him in question.

"No," he said. "If you want him tell you the truth, you have to wait for him to come to you."

"I don't want to wait," she cried and buried her face back into his chest.

Gods, she was beautiful even when she was crying. Her cheeks got a bit more pink to them, her hair more mussed from grabbing at it in frustration. The tears making trails down her face that he just wanted to kiss away—or lick off.

"He doesn't deserve you," Draco said quickly, voicing his thoughts.

Despite how he was hoping that this would cheer her up, it seemed to only make her cry harder.

"No, it's obviously me who doesn't deserve him. Otherwise he wouldn't be sleeping around with your wife."

"Love, he didn't even want to have sex with you, his wife. Gods woman, if I was married to you and you asked me that, I would be on you in a heartbeat, distraught or no."

"Amazingly enough, that doesn't make me feel better," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that you are a beautiful, desirable witch and if he can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you." He smiled at the flush that entered her cheeks.

"Well, I should probably get some rest," Hermione said.

"Yes, you need rest," Draco said and walked her to her bed. She lay down and Draco lifted the comforter over her. Then he bent down and left a quick peck on her lips. "Goodnight, luv," he said and walked towards the door.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile and walked back into his room. He realised that it was still light outside and thought he might go for a walk on the beach. Then he thought about the woman in the next room and how she would nee him when she woke up. He settled for watching more television. There was a show on called Lingo. D was the first letter.

_Draco! _he thought.

It ended up being ditch.

**A/N: Yeah! That is where our wonderful title came from. If you don't know what Lingo is then you'll just have to look it up or something because I don't want to explain it. **

**We hope you liked this chapter and are enjoying the story.**

**Lemons and Sporks**

**Brittany and Amber**


	9. Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Not a single flame on this story so far, I think that's a record for us. **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**IX. Soul Mates**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few hours later Draco heard water running in the adjoining room. He listened over the muted television as the water stopped and footsteps approached their linking door. He stayed on his bed and watched Hermione poke her head in.

"Do you know how to knock?" he asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't sure if you were still up. I didn't want to wake you."

"Nope," he sighed, turning back to the television, the screen flashing noiselessly. "I waited for you to wake up."

Hermione nodded and then sat down on his bed next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and didn't mind when he wrapped and arm around her, holding her close to him. He un-muted the television and they watched a commercial for a new movie coming out, a commercial for hair dye, and then a new episode of Lingo came on.

Draco growled in annoyance at the program and was going to change it, but Hermione sat up in excitement.

"I used to love this show," she said joyously. "I was so good at it."

The contestants were introduced and then the show began. 'S' was the first letter.

"Sauce!" Hermione shouted at the same time Draco yelled "Snape!" Hermione looked at Draco like he was insane. "You can't use proper nouns, Malfoy," she told him.

"Says who?" he asked, his attention on the screen.

"_Stump, S-T-U-M-P." _The group on the television said. 'P' was in the wrong place.

"Snape!" Draco said again.

"Shape," Hermione said, exaggerating the first syllable.

The group said 'snort.' 'S' and 'N' were now correct.

"Sna-ape," Draco said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione was stumped.

"_Snail." _'S,' 'N,' and 'A'—all correct. _"Snack?" _they questioned. The same results. Hermione was becoming agitated.

"SNAPE!" Draco was shouted, and with the board reading 'S—N—A—' with 'P' having to be the fourth letter, Hermione was beginning to think he was right. Then:

"SNAPS!" she shouted. It _had _to be. _Snape, _was _not _a Lingo word.

"_Snaps," _the group said and spelt. They got it right.

"HA!" Hermione said to her blond counterpart.

"I hate this game," he mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry," she soothed. "I'm just smarter than you. That's all," she teased and put her hand flat on his chest, letting it fall a second later.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked him, obviously unaware of her action.

"Nothing," he said, shutting off the telly. He grasped Hermione and fell back onto the bed with her. He held her close to him, but in a friendly way. She realised that he honestly wasn't going to hit on her for the day, so she relaxed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked her. "Surely you don't want to say holed up in this place."

Hermione mumbled a response that he didn't understand.

"What, love?"

She lifted her head. "You can decide. I'm not in a mood to make decisions."

Draco pondered for a moment. "Something to get your mind off of Potter…I know!" He was about to tell her and then frowned.

"What?"

"Am I still not allowed to hit on you?"

She grinned. "No, you are not allowed to hit on me."

"Damn. Now you have to give me a minute."

Hermione smiled and lay back down on the bed. She deeply inhaled his scent that was covering the blankets and instantly felt relaxed. For some reason she had never really had this feeling of security with Harry. But with Draco, a simple whiff of him made her calm. It was odd, but strangely comforting, considering that she was with Draco, and _not _Harry.

"You all right, love?" he asked after hearing her sniffs and mistaking them for sniffles from tears.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were crying."

"Oh, no. I was just—" she stopped. She couldn't admit to _smelling _his sheets!

"You were…" he prompted.

"Nothing, love," she said, purposely calling him love to distract him. It worked.

"Love? Well, no complaints."

"Did you think of something to keep us busy?"

"Well, sort of. But it might classify as me hitting on you."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Just trust me that I don't mean to come across as forward. I acknowledge your desire to be left alone. I just want you to see that there still is good in the world."

Hermione stared at him. "Draco Malfoy? Sappy Romantic?"

"It was in a book I read," he said, trying to convince her. "Honestly."

"Sure."

"So, you want to go?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I suppose it's better than watching TV," she sighed. She got up from the bed after him and followed him out of the hotel into the early evening light. He turned towards the beach and then lay down in the sand, stretching his limbs out. He rested his hands behind his head and looked up at Hermione.

"You're still standing," he pointed out.

Hermione nodded. "And you're lying in the dirt."

"Sand, Hermione. Sand." He sat up and patted the ground next to him. "Sit for a while."

She sat down close to him. "So, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Watching the sun set."

Hermione nodded and then lay down, forgetting about the sand in her hair. Draco lay down again as well and they stayed in silence until the sun sank below the horizon.

"Quick," he said. "Stand up."

"What?"

Draco scrambled to his feet. "You'll miss it."

Hermione stood as well. "We're watching the sun set…again."

He nodded. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Hermione smiled.

"When was the last time you actually watched the sun set, Hermione?" he asked, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

Hermione smiled. "Three days ago."

Draco was caught off guard. "Three days ago?" he said loudly, moving away a bit.

Hermione pulled him back and put her own arm around him. She rested her head on his upper arm and sighed. "Neville and I were out here talking about life after Hogwarts. He asked me about us," she smiled

"What did you say?" Draco was curious.

"I said it was a long time ago."

Draco's heart sank. For him the past was repeating every day and he couldn't make it seem like a long time ago no matter how he tried.

"He asked why I would date you," Hermione said softly.

"Oh?" Draco was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I lied to him. I told him that I didn't know why, but I realised now that I do know."

Draco was unsure where this was headed. "Why did you date me then?" he asked, his interest sparked again.

"We're soul mates," she laughed quietly. "It sounds corny, but it's all I can think of.

"Think about it, Draco. I was Head Girl, top of the class, a Gryffindor, and new to the world of boys. Then there was you…experienced, out-of-my-league, and a Slytherin to boot. How else can you explain us ever hooking up?

"Besides, now we're together again. It's been years and somehow we've met back up. Can you explain it any better?"

They were both silent as the last of the colour drained out of the sky, observing the horizon. Then Draco led the way to the hotel room. They silently agreed to lie down on his bed together and though they were settled, neither broke the silence. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Draco spoke to Hermione, whose back was facing him.

"Do you think soul mates always end up together, in love?"

When no reply came, he knew she was asleep.

**A/N: Well, I think that next chapter is what you all have been waiting for, but if that's not what you wanted, then it's the chapter after that. **

**I know, I'm confusing.**

**Lemons and Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: We don't own it.**

**A/N: Finally, the chapter that you've all been waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**X. Confrontation**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning Draco was back to his old self, hitting on Hermione at every turn of the day. This time, however, it wasn't bothering her as much. She was actually enjoying the attention and even reciprocating some of it right back to him.

They flirted all throughout breakfast and as they were leaving, laughing and teasing each other, Hermione spotted Neville with Emma. James was nowhere around though, which made both Hermione and Draco happy. She called out to Neville and he waved back at them, curious about their relationship. He was sure that they weren't together, Hermione was surely still sore over Harry's betrayal, but they seemed to be getting along a good deal better than they had at the beginning of their trip here. When they had passed, Neville heard them laughing and he smiled. He loved Hermione and if Malfoy, of all people, could make her laugh then Malfoy was all right in his book. Emma tapped his arm and he focused his attention back on his own girlfriend.

"Do you love her?" Emma asked.

Neville was caught off guard. "What?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"That girl you were with the other day. She just passed by and you zoned out, like a trance."

Neville laughed. "She was a really good friend when we were in school. No, she's in a rough place and I'm hoping that it'll all work out. That's all Emma."

Emma didn't look convinced and Neville gave her one of his goofy grins. "I love you, Emily. Only you." He kissed her and she smiled.

"I love you, too, Neville," she said. She could trust him on this one, she was sure.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I told off your husband for you," Harry said happily as he wrapped his arms around Pansy in her husband's bed.

"You _what?_" she turned to face him.

"I ran into Malfoy and I told him off for treating women like shit."

Pansy's mind was reeling. No one had ever stood up for her…ever. She was about to thank him, in a Slytherin-ish way, of course, when a question struck her.

"Where did you run into him?"

"I went to see Hermione, apparently he was in the next room."

"They are on a three week long vacation, and their rooms are _next _to each other?" she asked fearfully.

Harry nodded. "I suppose. What's wrong, Pansy?"

Pansy scrambled out of the bed. "Draco wants her, Potter!" she cried. "Given three weeks, I'm sure she'll go to him. He's very seductive…" she was extremely upset and he didn't know why.

"Malfoy doesn't want my wife," he stated.

Pansy stopped her fuming and gave Harry an amused look. "What makes you so sure?" she asked.

"He's Malfoy."

"Potter…I've lived with Draco for years. I think I know whom my own husband fancies. And if they hook up, I've lost him forever!"

"Hermione would never cheat on me."

"Just like she thought you would never cheat on her. Merlin sakes! We've both lost our spouses because of one stupid night. If Draco uses her vulnerability to get the better of her, it's all over…" Pansy was crying. She loved her husband no matter how much he resented her.

Harry, on the other hand, still looked carefree. "Hermione's not vulnerable," he said. "She's stronger than even Malfoy."

"How strong would you be if your _wife _was cheating on you?" she demanded.

"But she doesn't know," Harry said with a smirk. "And what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Pansy wanted to slap the unctuous smirk off of his face. "You absolute _moron_!" she cried. "She _does_ know. She fucking came into your room while you slept and saw me with you." Pansy went to him and slammed a fist against his chest. He was unmoved. She repeatedly threw punches at him while she sobbed. He didn't feel the hits as he stood dumbstruck.

"Draco…" she sobbed as she fell into a heap at Harry's feet. "Draco…"

Harry was brought into reality by the sudden silence of the room. "Pansy, get up," he commanded. She shook her head sullenly so he pulled her to her feet. "You are going to explain what the bloody hell is going on. How Hermione knows, how you know about Draco's feelings for my wife, and anything else that may be remotely important."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Draco!" Hermione cried. "Draco, stop," she laughed.

"No, not until you admit it," he said, setting his fingers to tickling her stomach again.

"No!" she laughed as he tickled her with more gusto. "Stop, I'm going to _pee_!"

"Say it, then," Draco said. He was straddling her so that she couldn't move.

"I'm not going to say it, you can't make me." She stuck out her tongue.

"If you just say it then I'll stop tickling you," he said, making her laugh harder.

"I swear to Merlin, if you make me pee my pants—"

"You'll what?" Draco asked playfully.

"Draco," she whined.

"Say it," he growled.

"You're hot!" she screamed out in desperation.

"And?"

"And gorgeous," she said, now trying to struggle free of him that he had stopped tickling her. He held her steady though.

"And?" he asked.

"And—" she said breathlessly as she gave up her escape. "I want you."

"Hermione!"

Both of them swung their heads to the connected door. Harry had just stepped into the room. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Draco, get off me a moment," she said softly and got up from the bed. She looked Harry in the eye. "What am _I _doing?" she yelled.

Harry backed off a little, afraid at her sudden outburst. He quickly found his nerve, though. "Yes, what were you doing with Malfoy on top of you, and you said—"

"I wanted him? Yes!"

"But why would you—"

"Want him?" Hermione finished for him again.

"Yes!" Harry yelled.

"Do you remember a couple of days ago when I asked you to make love to me?"

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly.

"I wanted you then, Harry. I really did. But then you refused!"

"I was tired," Harry interrupted.

"I know! You were exhausted from _fucking_ Parkinson!" Hermione stopped and took a breath. "It doesn't matter now, Draco did give me what I needed." She turned and smiled to the blonde who was smirking on the bed as he watched her tell Harry off.

"So you did know," Harry said, hoping that Pansy had not been telling the truth.

"I saw her in our bed with you. And when you talked to me, you didn't even admit it! You pretended it didn't happen. If you would have told me about it and actually felt sorry for it then I might actually have forgiven you. But you've been with her more, haven't you? You thought that if I didn't know then nothing would happen, we would go on."

"That's not true, Hermione."

"Yes it is! I hate when people lie to me."

"You didn't tell me that you fucked Malfoy," Harry tried to defend.

"You know what, Harry, just leave," she said angrily.

"No, now that it's on you shoulders, you want me to go!"

"It's not like that," Hermione said.

"Then what is it like? You screwed around with him—"

"I haven't had sex with him!" Hermione yelled. "Lately," she amended softly.

"What do you mean lately?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Didn't you ever wonder," Draco started, the first time he had spoken during their fight. "Who took your princess's virginity?"

Harry stood dumbstruck for a moment. "You…Malfoy!—Malfoy, you—!"

Draco smirked.

"Hermione, you—Malfoy?"

Hermione lowered her eyes.

"But—but you…you said—"

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled and lunged for him. "What did you do to my wife?" he asked in fury.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked as Harry's fist hit his chin.

"You can't even treat your own wife well, what the hell do you want with mine?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco by the collar.

"And treating your wife well is cheating on her?" Draco asked, slapping Harry's hands away.

"At least I slept with mine!"

"Not when she needed it the most!"

"You didn't even touch Pansy. She told me all about you and—and your obsession with my wife."

"You never knew, did you, that all these years Hermione thought about me when she had sex with you?" Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"That's not true!" Harry said, pushing Draco back. Draco lost his balance and fell to the floor but he was still smirking.

"They never forget their first, Potter."

"You fucking bastard!" Harry screamed, dropping to the floor and attempting to choke the blonde. Their wands were forgotten as they gave into their testosterone.

"I'm not the bastard, I never cheated on my wife."

"She's not even your wife, you've never slept with her!"

"We've heard this already, Potter. Do you want to know why I've never touched her?"

"Enlighten me!"

"Because I'm fucking head over heels for Hermione."

Harry smashed his fist into Draco's nose but Draco didn't care, he was looking at he expression on Hermione's face. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a smile on her lips.

"I don't care how you feel, she's _my _wife."

"Do you love her, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Are you _in_ love with her?"

"I…yes," he said but it was lower than before. You could tell that he was lying. He looked over to Hermione with guilt in his features but he only saw understanding.

"You never wanted to marry me," Hermione said, voicing her epiphany.

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his already messy raven locks. "You were my best friend, Hermione. I didn't want you to hate me by breaking up with you. But I love you with all of my heart, don't think that I don't care about you."

Hermione was silent for a while and then, as before, she broke into an outburst. "So you dragged me into marriage with you? You falsely said that you loved me—"

"I do love you—"

"But you're not in love with me and all the time I was with you I could have been with someone who did love me?"

"I didn't know that there was someone else," Harry said. "If I did, I would have let you go back to him."

"And the fact that I didn't have my virginity—"

"You said that it was a one night thing, Hermione. You said that it was just a stupid mistake."

"And I thought it was when I thought you loved me. I…I left him—someone who did love me—for you and you _didn't_."

"It wasn't like that. I just didn't want to break your heart."

"And telling me now is softening the blow?" Hermione cried.

Harry hung his head. "I'm truly sorry, Hermione."

"Do you love Pansy?" she asked him.

"I don't know. It's only been a week but—"

"But?" she prompted.

"Well, no offence but sex with her is much better than with you," he admitted.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "I want a divorce."

**A/N: Well, what would you say to that?**

**Lemons and Sporks.**

**Brittany and Amber**


	11. Begging For Sex

**Disclaimer: I think we're going to stop doing these for every chapter...we don't own, we've made that blantantly clear.**

**A/N: If the last chapter wasn't the one that you were waiting for, then this is the one you want.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XI. Begging For Sex**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had all happened so fast that it wasn't until Harry had stormed out of the room that Hermione realised what she had said.

But she knew it was what she wanted and she knew that Harry wanted it, too. Now he didn't have to pretend anymore, he didn't have to be there for her, make love to her when she asked it of him.

She would let him go of that even if it broke her heart to know that all those years he had been pretending.

She shoved her face further into the pillows as more tears threatened to escape.

"It's okay."

If Harry had been pretending, was Draco now? Was he just saying these things because he wanted to get into her knickers again?

Harry's words about Pansy telling him that Draco had been obsessed with her came to mind and she knew that he was sincere in his feeling and she was sorry to him for letting Harry lead her on all these years.

She turned in his arms so he was no longer spooning her but they were face to face—well, face to chest—and Hermione finished this batch on tears there.

"It's okay," he said as he smoothed his hand over her hair. "Everything's going to work out," he said softly and she believed him.

"Draco?" she asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to divorce Pansy?"

"I don't need to," he said.

"Why?" she asked, now even more sad.

"Because I can get an annulment, we've never had sex."

"Oh," she said, a little happier. "So, am I—?"

"The only woman I've ever slept with—yes."

She was going to ask him if she was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but he had gone out and said something like that. She had thought that he was experienced when they were together back in school and now she found out, quite suddenly, that he wasn't.

For some reason she felt oddly proud that it was so. "I'm sorry," she started.

"I wanted that, Hermione," he said.

"No! I'm sorry that I ever even touched Harry. I don't know what I saw in him. I just—I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you, so much, you can't even understand."

"Will you make love to me?" Hermione asked. "You don't even have to go slow," she tried to coax.

Draco shifted their positions until he was on top of her. "Why you think you have to _beg _for sex boggles me," he said.

"I had to beg Harry."

"I never want to hear you beg me for sex again, understood?"

She nodded her head. "But then how will you know when I want to?"

"Command it, don't ask. Instead of asking me to make love to you, tell me. Just walk up to me and say 'Take me, Draco' and I will," he said.

Hermione threw herself back against the pillows with a giggle, trying her best to look like a playboy cover girl. "Take me, Draco," she said in a breathy whisper.

Gods, if they hadn't been wearing clothes he would have taken her at the moment the words left her lips. "Much better," he said huskily. He nearly tore her shirt, trying to rid her of it. When he had it off he kissed her. Their lips touched ever so lightly and they pulled apart. Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"I want more, Draco. I've wanted you since the last time I had you."

"See, you're getting much better at this," Draco said. He brought his lips to meet hers again and this time they took each other's mouths more deeply, using more tongue than was probably necessary.

"You arrogant—"

"Arrogant? I haven't even had sex since I did with you. I mean, I've obviously—gotten myself off, but I haven't been with anyone except you and I want to make our second first time special."

"How could you possibly go five years without having sex?" Hermione asked.

"Any other woman just seemed revolting to me. I was about to make myself a Catholic Priest before this. Be glad I didn't."

"You cannot believe how glad I am," Hermione said. Her eyes stared him down with lust and he wanted her so bad.

"Well, if I'm going to show you just how opposite I am to a priest, you need less clothing," he said.

"As do you," Hermione smiled as she pulled his shirt over his head. When the garment was thrown onto the floor to start the pile that would soon consist of all of their clothing, Draco pressed another kiss to Hermione's lips. Hermione's hands roamed his chest and he moved his lips down, scorching a hot trail down her jaw, neck and finally to her chest. He quickly disposed of Hermione's bra before smirking and lowering his head to a nipple. Hermione cried out, shoving his head onto her, twisting his hair in her fists. "Draco," she moaned softly.

Oh, Merlin, he had waited so long to hear her say that, to hear her whisper his name with longing. He knew that she knew that she had made a horrible mistake when she had chosen Harry. As angry as he should be at her for not choosing him first, he knew that she had already paid for it. _Begging _for sex? What Draco had said was true, if he were married to her he would take her as often as need be, most likely more.

He moved his lips and tongue to her other breast as his hands moved down her stomach to the botton of her jeans. He looked up from her tempting mounds to her face. "Open your eyes," he said softly. She complied and took her hands from his hair.

"What?" she asked.

Draco slid her zipper down and slipped a hand into her pants, watching her eyes close in pleasure as he stroked her and slipped two fingers into her. He set a soft, slow rhythm with his fingers—after a time adding a third—as he kissed her again.

He muffled the scream that tore from her throat as she came around his fingers with his mouth to her lips. Then he pulled away and watched her face and she experienced her abandon.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear until her breathing was once again normal. She opened her eyes and looked into his dusty grey ones. "I forgot how good it felt to be with you," she said.

"There will be much more to come, don't worry," he said.

"I know, and I'm getting even hornier just thinking about it," she said. "You need it, too, Draco. Take me so you can remember, too."

"Patience, my love," Draco said softly and stood away from her. She watched him shed his pants and then his boxers. She looked at him with awe. She really had forgotten. She needed him so bad tonight.

"I'm not patient," she said, bringing her eyes up to face his.

He grabbed her pants by the cuffs and slowly dragged them off her body. Her soaked knickers went the less convenient way, with a rip and a tear, she knew she would never wear them again. Draco crawled up her body until he was situated over her. "You know," he started with a roughish grin. "Come to think about it," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not very patient either." On the last word he thrust into her and Hermione threw her head back in both surprise and pleasure.

He did not take her slow; he had waited too long and had gone too long without her body. There were grunts and moans, sighs and gasps from both as Draco plundered her body. Hermione clawed red rails down Draco's back as he thrust into her again and again, going deeper with each one. It wasn't long before they both exploded into oblivion, Draco sinking deep as he emptied himself into her, Hermione letting out a guttural moan at the sensation of being filled.

And then there was silence as they both recuperated. When Draco rolled off of her for fear of crushing her, Hermione moaned in anguish at the loss of contact. Then Draco wrapped his arms about her and pulled her into his chest.

"It was worth it," Draco whispered and Hermione fell asleep with a quirky smile on her lips.

**A/N: Only two chapters left.**

**Lemons and Sporks.**

**Brittany and Amber.**


	12. Reading The Dictionary

**Disclaimer: Wait, didn't I say that I was going to stop doing these? Oops!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XII. Reading The Dictionary**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing Harry saw when he returned to his home was Pansy. She was relaxing in an arm chair flipping through a Witch Weekly magazine, looking quite bored. Harry strode furiously over to her and she looked up at the sound of his approaching footsteps. He looked angry, but when he was next to her he roughly pulled her up to him and seized her lips with vigour. When the kiss broke, Pansy stared at him.

"What was that—"

"Shh," he silenced her.

"Well, how did—"

"Shh!" he said again.

She was quiet for a minute, but when he _still _hadn't said anything—she assumed he was thinking—she spoke again.

"Potter, what are you—?"

"Marry me," he interrupted.

Pansy stopped. Her jaw hung open. Then she laughed. She pulled away from him and moved into the kitchen. "Good one, Harry," she laughed.

Harry was still in the living room. He called out to her. "I'm not joking," he stated. She stopped walking away. Slowly, she turned back to him.

"What?"

"I'm not joking. I want you to marry me."

Pansy laughed airily. Then, with a shaky breath, she tilted her head and said, quite helplessly: "What?"

Harry quickly joined her in the kitchen. "I love you," he said with gleaming eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," she assured him.

"I do. I want to marry you."

"I'm already married; so are you!"

"Not really," he said, pointing to her. "Not anymore," he said, pointing to himself.

"I _love _Draco," she insisted.

Harry scoffed. "No you don't. Malfoy is an idea, Pansy. He is something you want to love, but never can. Besides, can Malfoy do this?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her again, slowly.

Pansy opened her eyes a moment after Harry had let go of her. He was standing in front of her, desperate for her answer. She drew a breath. "I can't marry you," she sighed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I…I just can't!" She turned away from him and ran out of the room, then out of the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Something had changed between them, Neville noticed. Instead of the frivolous flirting, the past week had been full of close contact, loving gazes, and he had even seen them kiss on more than one occasion. He excused himself from Emma's side as Hermione left Draco's.

"Hermione," he whispered urgently and was pleased when she stopped.

"Hey Neville," she smiled. "I saw you eating with Emma. How's that going?" She was trying to make conversation.

"Fine. But what's up with Harry?"

Hermione's smile faltered. "Oh…It's not going to work," she admitted. "I—uh—I asked for a divorce."

Neville was surprised. "Really? When?"

"A week or so ago. I haven't heard from him since." She bit her lip. "I kind of have to use the loo…can we talk later?"

"No need to, unless you want to. I just wanted to know why you've changed in the past week and now I do."

Hermione was interested. "Why have I changed?"

He grinned. "You don't know?" he laughed. Then he softly whispered the reason. "Hermione, you're happy. You're in love."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That night Hermione pondered Neville's words. The past week she had been with Draco every night and morning and though she had to admit that she was much happier in his arms than she had ever been in Harry's, was she in love? Draco loved her and she liked him a lot. She wanted him; she felt passionate when she was with him. But did those mean she loved him?

"What are you doing?" Draco asked from his bed. Hermione looked up at him.

"Oh, reading…"

"Well, care to join me? You can read later." He suggestively raised an eyebrow.

Hermione laughed. "Give me a second. I want to finish this line." She quickly finished the passage and shut the book. As she hurried over to him she saw Draco staring at the book.

"What were you reading? The dictionary?" he asked incredulously at the thickness of the tome. She just grinned and laid her head down on his chest. He ran his hand along her back as her thoughts ran through her head—all of them pointing to the last line she had read.

_**love** _n_. a strong attraction brought about by affection or desire._

**A/N: Only one chapter left, we hope you're still enjoying this!**

**Love and Lemons and spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	13. It Was Horrible

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. "Ophiuchus" will be up soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**XIII. It Was Horrible**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The entire week that Hermione had been enjoying herself with Draco, Harry had been sitting alone at his house. He was waiting for either Pansy or Hermione to walk in and be his again. The more he thought about it, the less likely it seemed it would happen.

Hermione wanted to divorce him; perhaps he deserved it. And in retrospect he was surprised that that was all she had really said. Cheating on the greatest witch of their time had not been a smart move.

"Harry," a small voice said from behind his chair. He spun around.

"Pansy! You—you're back."

She nodded and then sat down on the arm of the chair. She took his head in her hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I'm sorry for leaving," she whispered. "When I got home I realised you weren't coming after me like I had expected."

"I had just had my heart broken; twice."

Pansy backed up. "Twice?"

"I've given Hermione everything and she shoved it back in my face. Then I came to you and—since I had it all back—I tried to give everything to you, and you left."

Pansy smiled. "I'm back now. You were right. Draco is an idea, you're real."

"Does that mean you'll—"

"It means that I'll get an annulment with Draco."

"Well, will you—"

"I'll _date _you, Harry," she consented. "And I'll move in with you. After all, I have no where to go."

"So you won't—"

"We're not ready," she interrupted again. "When we are, I might."

"That's good enough for me," Harry grinned and kissed her again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Draco!" Pansy said excitably was her 'husband' stepped through the fire.

"Pansy, we need to talk."

Pansy nodded. "I—I want an annulment."

Draco stopped in surprise. "Really?" He had been sure that she would fight him tooth and nail.

"Yes. I've met someone else—"

Draco snickered. "You've always had 'someone else'."

"This time it's different."

"I'm sure Potter treats you well."

Pansy huffed. "At least he sleeps with me."

Draco gave her a mocking glare. "Look, Pansy. I married you so that my father would have the pleasure of thinking that there was a pure-blooded heir for the Malfoy fortune on the way. But he's dead and I don't have to keep up appearances any longer, especially since I have a chance to be happy with someone else.

"I'm sure you want me to be sorry for never sleeping with you, but the truth is—I'm not. Get over it. Your needs were always met; I didn't forbid that. I wasn't a horrible husband, so stop making it out like that."

Pansy gave him a stony stare and then turned around to leave. "I'm leaving," she declared as she headed up to pack her bags.

"You realise that you don't get anything out of this, right?" Draco asked humorously.

"I'm quite aware. Besides, I have money of my own." She continued up the stairs and as he was leaving via floo she yelled down the stairs. "I want my dowry back!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry? Hermione? Anybody!"

Pansy and Draco jerked their heads up from their reading at the kitchen table, both were waiting for Harry and Hermione to get back from their final trial for the divorce.

"Harry?"

"He's not here right now," Pansy said to the annoying person who had just come through the door.

"Where's Hermione, then?" the voice asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Weasley," Draco greeted.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ron asked the intruders.

"I live here," Pansy said. "I have for two months, now."

"No, no, no. Harry and Hermione live here," Ron said.

"Harry lives here, yes. Hermione doesn't any longer, now she lives with me," Draco said.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Pansy asked.

"It's a very long story that I do not wish to share with you. And what do you mean Hermione lives with Malfoy?"

"It means that she lives in my manor, and I shag her brains out as often as I can. And Pansy here lives with Potter who probably provides the same service," Draco said.

Slowly Ron processed it all. "Wait, aren't you two married?"

"Annulled, last month," Pansy said.

"Annulled?"

"Long story that we do not wish to share with you," Pansy retorted his comment from earlier.

"And what about Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked, confused beyond all reason.

"They are at their final trial right now to get the divorce final," Pansy said. "So can you please be quiet now. I want to finish this before Harry gets home—"

The front door opened and Harry walked through it with a smile. "It's finally over!" he said happily.

Harry walked into the kitchen. "Hermione will be along in a minute, Malfoy," he said before spotting his best friend. "Ron? I've been trying to get a hold of you. You fell off the face of the earth, where have you been?"

Suddenly Ron's eyes got teary and he threw himself at Harry, crying into his chest. "Oh, Harry, it was horrible!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Ron looked around the bar that heand Harry had just walked into._

"_I'll go and get us some drinks," Harry said._

"_All right," Ron acquiesced. He stood by the door and awaited the return of his friend._

"_Ron!" shouted a familiar voice. "Ron, what are you doing here?"_

_Ron tried his very best to get out the door before the blonde could get to him._

_He didn't make it._

"_Won Won!"_

"It was horrible, Harry! I couldn't get away from her! You disappeared—" Harry smiled slightly at Pansy. "—and I didn't have an excuse to get away from her."

"I thought you liked her," Pansy said. "Haven't you two been dating on and off for a while?"

"Yes, but I thought that this time it was actually over! I wanted it to be over."

The door opened a few seconds later and Hermione walked in. Draco got up from the table and walked over to her and gave her a long kiss. "Weasley's telling us a story," he said and sat them both down at the table, Hermione on his lap.

"Ron! Where have you been?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"It was horrible. Lavi took me back to her house and…"

"I don't think I want to hear this," Draco said.

"And she told me about this movie that she had been watching. 'Silence of the Sheeps,' and…"

"It's Lambs, Ron, 'Silence of the Lambs,'" Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. So she had this big hole in the floor and she pushed me in it and then she kept saying something about lotion and baskets and…" He started sobbing. "It—it was—"

"Horrible, yes, we understand, Weasley," Draco said. "And as interesting as this isn't, I think Hermione and I have a little celebrating to do," he said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and she followed him out of the house with a short goodbye to everyone.

"Celebrating, my arse, they're going to shag like bunnies," Harry said.

Pansy smiled seductively at him. "Perhaps we should celebrate as well," she said.

"Yes, celebrate, sounds good. Chocolate sauce?"

"Mmm," Pansy agreed.

They quickly made their way to Harry's room.

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You die alone, Weasley," Pansy laughed and followed Harry into the room to celebrate.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry, it had to end like "Ron Dies Alone." We hope you all liked the story! Please review and give us incentive to write more!**

**Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla and Butterscotch Lemons!**

**Brittany and Amber**


End file.
